The New Job
by MiyaCaro
Summary: "Green eyes." He mused, sighing. "Why did they have to be green!"
1. Chapter 1

"Angelina Evans?"

"Yeh."

"That's her name?"

"...Yeh."

"Oh, really?"

"….Yeh, why, wanna make something of it?"

"Soul, stop intimidating the man." Maka glanced round to him from the corner of her eye, too physically exhausted to even raise a hardback to his skull. The weapon bared his teeth as the wandering neighbour began to slowly walk backwards, quickly exiting around the next corner. "Just open the door; we need to get her in from the cold."

With a grumble Soul plucked the key form his jeans pocket, placing it into the lock. As he jangled around he took a quick glance down into the small little car seat Maka was seemingly having troubling holding.

"Here." He pushed the door open and held out his arm. "That thing looks heavy."

The ash blonde gave him a glare. "It's nothing I can't handle."

He glared back, arm still stretched. "You need to rest, as does your pride."

Maka continued eyeing him down for a few seconds, before sighing loudly and handing him the ridiculously heavy piece that they were sure was going to haunt them for at least a few more months. Walking through the door she smiled. A large pink banner adorned their wall, with differently shaped pink balloons bobbing on each side, in perfect symmetrical order. The large Moses basket they bought was in the place of the coffee table, which had been quietly shoved over to make way. The basket was laced with pink bows, pink teddies and blankets. The meister had never been a big fan of the colour itself, and even now she knew it wasn't something she would be likely to ever wear. For their new arrival however, it was simply perfect.

"I did try to make them tone it down," Soul frowned, walking up behind her. "Obviously they didn't give a shit about what _I _thought."

She turned around quickly, placing a finger on his lips. "Watch your language."

The weapon gave her a bemused look as she removed her digit before rolling his eyes. "She's hardly going to remember that."

"Yeh well with the likes of Black Star around, I'm praying it's not going to be her first word." The woman smiled, bending down to softly pull back the warm yellow blanket encased in the seat. There she was, sleeping soundly like the precious little angel that she was. That was how they had come up with the name. After all they'd been through she seemed like a true miracle, albeit a much unexpected one. She still didn't think her papa had gotten his head round it yet, or his fist around her dear partners face.

"If it is, I'll beat him into compost." Soul replied, he too gazing down in awe and wonder.

Maka laughed; a tingle of fresh air to their otherwise exhausted existence, as proven by her large yawn after.

"Go to bed," Soul look concerned. "You haven't had a proper sleep in days."

"You think I will for the next few?" She stretched as they walked towards the sofa, slumping down as Soul placed the car seat upon the carpet, brows knotting.

"Well then you should get it where you can, she's not going to need another feed for an hour. Go chill, I got her."

Heavily lidded eyes turned towards him. Her Soul, face etched in worry and concern; yet a new spark of love had adorned his features when he first saw his newborn daughter. It was something Maka hadn't seen before, not in this context. Sure she'd seen love in his eyes when he talked about music, the moment he became a death scythe, holding her in his arms when they slept and even when she told him she was pregnant. This however was pure, fatherly love for his daughter; something she knew would never leave him. She'd even cried a little when he first held her, much to his confusion.

_"Maka, why are you crying? You still in pain?" _

Even after all of that, she was still his main priority. No scratch that, _they_ were his main priority now.

"I think I can manage another few hours." She smiled, watching as Soul reached in and gently took their daughter into his arms. As he leaned back into the cushions she snuggled alongside him, both peering down at her tiny, cute face.

Maka sighed softly as he wrapped his spare arm around her, head against the side of his chest. "What time do you think everyone will want to come see her?"

"I've banned them for the rest of the day."

The meister grinned. "They'll be so angry."

"Who gives a damn? This is our moment; you, me and Angel."

She watched the sincerity and calm in his face, eyes blinking down to their bundle. Her heart swelled.

"Ow!" Soul barely felt the punch to his arm, but none the less decided to complain. "What was that for?"

"Language."


	2. Meet the Family

"Wow."

"Cute!"

"Gonna be a looker when she's older!"

Soul prickled at the last comment. He had been less than amused when everyone and their kitchen sink had descended upon their tiny little apartment, all crowding round the white and pink Moses basket in their living room. Each one was eager to welcome their new arrival, some more than what Soul would consider being humanely sane.

"She's so tiny!"

"Yeh; considering how fat you'd got."

Both pairs of feminine eyes stared down the blue haired ninja like they were trying to burrow holes into his brain.

From the kitchen counter Soul smirked. _"Good luck finding one."_

"I was not huge." Maka sniffed, standing straight amongst the hoards of bending bodies, eyes blinking down to her sleeping daughter, unaware of the carnage above.

"You kidding?" Black Star slumped into their couch, beer in hand. "You were like some huge cow lady! Mooo! HAHAHA!"

"Maka…..CHOP!"

"Sorry Maka-chan." Tsubaki frowned, glancing over to her unconscious meister. "He's quite naïve with pregnancy."

"I'd go with ignorant." Liz kept her focus on the basket. "Hey Maka, how long does she sleep for? I really want a squeeze!"

"Go ahead." The blonde replied as Liz carefully lifted the bundle from her bed. "She'll only fall back to sleep in your arms."

"Then scream bloody murder all night." Soul walked over to the group, handing his wife a soda.

"That bad huh?" Liz frowned sympathetically, bobbing up and down.

The white haired weapon scratched his inner ear. "You have no idea."

"It's normal, she needs feeding through the night." Maka jumped to defend, though the bags under her eyes were plain for all to see.

"Can't you just let Soul do it?" Black Star rose from the cushions, book shaped indent still showing.

Soul glared at him. "You kinda need tits for that, idiot."

Black Star looked Maka up and down before going to open his rather large mouth.

"Don't even go there." Kid had quickly shoved in another sandwich.


	3. Daughters & Dancing

His eye twitched under the scrutinising gaze of two pairs of large emerald green orbs. The slightly smaller set were big and hopeful, almost a glassy look to them. He had learned over the past 14 years he had little control over the situation when those particular battering eyelashes came into play. Today however, he was adamant. He would put his foot down, refuse anything proposed to him and sit on his favourite chair listening to funk jazz like the old man he was. Internally he winced. Jesus, Id wisely chosen to glance back to the easiest pair to deal with, suddenly finding himself with almost little to no options.

**clock.**Finish? responsible adults are?Professor Stein, Aunt Tsubaki and Ox-senpai.s lips a few years earlier. Back then he had been almost drunk with satisfaction as his now wife had walked away from her papa, he himself enjoying the death glares he received from the old man.

He never thought heWell then you donm sure Clay will be knocking any minute.I

**re not.**If this punk thinks he

**She sat down, chin resting against perched arms upon the oak. **

**Soul smiled contently to himself, pondering back. It was rare that he and Maka were called to provide a demonstration of their resonance to class, but the day before Professor Stein had personally asked for their appearance, just to show the newly formed EAT class just exactly what a shiny death scythe could do. Of course their daughter had nearly died of embarrassment at her parentt exactly sure what happened next, all he remembered was the boys look as his transformed arm held him against the back wall, inches away from his jugular. **

**It was safe to say everyone in the room was silent in either fright or genuine amazement. One even clapped. Maka had given him hell when they left. **

**He scratched the back of his head. The book dent was still throbbing. **

**The meister merely rolled her eyes before the doorbell rang shrilly. Their daughter came sliding out of her room, fixing her long white hair into what Soul had determined was a cross between a bun and a Dunkin**Ok, bye guys!Wait a minute!Yeh dad?You know Shibusen school dance rules don

**She wasn**Yeh.s serious look turned to a grin, his sharp white teeth proudly on display.

**Maka was ready to grab the telephone book off the shelf as the girl merely smiled and turned the door knob. **

**As the door closed the room was left in silence, with only Maka**What?I dons more worrying. You telling our daughter to break Shibusens rules in an act of violence,Or that she probably can I say? Chip off the ol


End file.
